Heartache
by stormey-by-nature
Summary: Jamie's past is revealed. Leon/OOC. Here it is! Chapter number 15
1. Heartache

Disclaimer: I own none of the Zoids characters/creation 'cept for Kally and Rasaal.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Heartache  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Your words to me just a whisper  
  
Your faces so unclear  
  
I try to pay attention  
  
Your words just disappear  
  
Jamie sighed sadly staring at the photograph he held in his hand. In the picture stood his happy family, taken a year before he had become a member of the Blitz team. So much had happened since then.  
  
His mother smiled gaily at the camera. Beside her stood her loving husband, his father. In front of his mother stood his cousin-Kally-in her arms was his younger brother Rasaal. His father had his arm resting proudly across his shoulders. A happy family.  
  
I try to breathe  
  
Memories overtaking me  
  
I try to face them but  
  
the thought is too  
  
Much to conceive  
  
Tears rolled down his cheeks. She was gone. She had died not long before he had joined the Blitz team, after a long battle with the unknown disease. His father had been devastated at the loss of his wife.they all had been. While his mother had been ill and his father had been by her side, Kally had taken over Rasaal's care. She had mothered the both of them. She had been the one to teach Jamie how to care for himself. She had become his confidant, his best friend, and the sister he had longed for. When his mother had died Kally had gone not long after the funeral, taking Rassal with her.  
  
I am nothing more than a little boy inside  
  
That cries out for attention,  
  
though I always try to hide  
  
He had been devastated at the double loss - his mother and Kally - both gone. She had left father a letter, he had said it was all for the best. He had joined the Blitz team not long after - he wasn't sure why. He was known as the quiet member of the team. If only they knew why.  
  
"Jamie?"  
  
Jamie jerked at the sound of his name. Quickly he stuffed the photo under his pillow. Bit Cloud grabbed the photo.  
  
"Give it back Bit!" Jamie yelled diving for him. Bit's face crinkled up into a big smile he darted out of the room with Jamie in hot pursuit.  
  
*_*  
  
Bit bounded into the living room brandishing the photo. "Look what I've got!" he crowed.  
  
"It's not Leena's is it?" Leon Toros said with a wince.  
  
"Nope, it's Jamie's." Bit said.  
  
"Bit!" Leon said warningly.  
  
"Hey!" Bit yelped as the photo was snatched from his grasp. He came face to face with a furious Jamie. Bit stepped back in surprise; he'd never seen Jamie this angry.ever.  
  
"Don't touch my personal stuff ever again." Jamie snarled. He turned away - tears glimmered in his eyes.  
  
"What's wrong Jamie?" Leena Toros asked. He ignored her concerned question and pushed past her.  
  
"What have you done Bit!?!" Leena growled, moving towards him threateningly.  
  
"Nothing much! Honest!" Bit protested moving away from Leena.  
  
"He nicked his photograph, that's what he did." Brad Hunter said dryly his head popping over the couch.  
  
"I'd appreciate it if you would leave my son alone today." Oscar Hemeros' deep voice drifted over from the threshold.  
  
"Oscar! What a pleasure!" Dr Toros said entering the room via the other door.  
  
"Long time no see Doc." Oscar replied.  
  
"What brings you here?" Dr Toros asked gently. He knew what was bothering Jamie and his father.  
  
"I wanted to talk to Jamie, but there's no hope of that." Oscar sighed.  
  
"Come. Let's go talk." Dr Toros said invitingly.  
  
Oscar Hemeros and Dr Toros left for his study.  
  
"What'd he mean?" Bit asked puzzled.  
  
"He meant leave Jamie alone today." Brad said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Wonder what's troubling Jamie." Naomi Fluegel said thoughtfully.  
  
Leon and Leena shared a glance between them. They knew - after all Jamie's family and their family had been friends for a while. Leon slowly got up and ambled over towards the door.  
  
"Where you going?" Bit asked brightly.  
  
"Somewhere where your not allowed." Leon said with a smile as he left.  
  
"Well really." Bit said pulling a face. He moved off to follow Leon. Leena grabbed his arm.  
  
"Don't!" she said.  
  
Everybody looked at the door from where Leon had gone.  
  
*_*  
  
There was a gently knock on his door. Jamie looked up.  
  
"Who is it?" he asked heavily.  
  
"Me, Leon." Leon said gently through the door. "May I come in?"  
  
"Sure." Jamie said eyes staring desperately into the photo.  
  
He started when arms surrounded him, enveloping him a hug.  
  
"Want to talk?" Leon said gently. "What's bothering you? I know it's more than the anniversary of your mother's death."  
  
Jamie drew strength from the strong arms that surrounded him. "I've heard rumours that.Kallys.dead..."  
  
He started to cry. Leon pulled him closer. He remembered Kally. She meant everything to Jamie. He got the occasional letter from her, not because she couldn't be bothered, but because she was busy doing weird jobs.  
  
"When was the last time you heard from her?" Leon asked gently.  
  
*_*  
  
"And the last time he heard from her was 3 - 3 ½ months ago. I don't know how to break it to him." Oscar explained to Dr Toros.  
  
"How's she doing?" Dr Toros enquired.  
  
"She's as bouncy as ever. You'd never known she'd been hurt." Oscar replied with a smile remembering his niece's antics. Dr Toros gave a small chuckle - he remembered what she'd been like too.  
  
"How can I break it to him?" Oscar asked pleadingly.  
  
"Why don't you let her break it to him?" Dr Toros said with a great smile. A slow smile spread over Oscar's rugged features.  
  
"I'll send her over tomorrow." Oscar promised.  
  
********************************************************************* And so ends the first chapter of A Gryphon's Courage. Please Review. I'd like to know what you think after all it's my first Zoids fanfic. 


	2. Big Touble

Disclaimer: I own none of the Zoids characters/creation 'cept for Kally and Rasaal.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Big Trouble  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Hi!" a chirpy voice said. Bit jumped twisting around to see the intruder.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked smiling in return to the infectious grin on the face of the girl standing in front of him.  
  
"Is this the Blitz teams place?" she asked ignoring the question he had asked her.  
  
"Sure is.Hey! You didn't answer my question!" Bit said huffily. She laughed at him, her eye sparkling with mischief.  
  
"Kalira?!?" Leon asked peering out from behind the Liger Zero.  
  
"Leon?" she asked. He grabbed her in a bear hug.  
  
"Long time no see missy." Leon said grasping her shoulders and pushing her away to get a better look at her. A blue eye peered at him curiously from among the four tiny braids, each ended with a tiny silver star, drifting across her face. The other eye was covered by an eye patch, which matched her outfit. She wore an outfit of black, blue and silver. The tank top was black at the top dipping into bright blue flames. At each crest of flame was a silver star. Her flared pants matched the top and where held up by a blue belt with a silver clasp which had on it three tiny stars. She wore black boots. Her ebony hair was pulled back into a long ponytail. Her hair was smooth until you reached the ponytail whereupon they flared into tiny little elegant braids, each was held in place by a tiny star. She still had a petite figure, she'd certainly filled out, quite a lot, he thought to himself.  
  
"What?" she asked him.  
  
"You've certainly grown up quite a lot since the last time I saw you." He said pointedly.  
  
"Yeah my ."  
  
"I noticed." He said drily. She laughed at the discomforted expression on his face. Bit huffed not used to being ignored.  
  
"So what's your name?" Kalira asked turning to Bit, holding out her gauntleted hand..  
  
"Bit Cloud." He said grasping her hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you Bit Cloud!" she said, her eye laughed at him.  
  
"Where's Jamie?" she asked Leon and Bit anxiously.  
  
"I'm here." Came Jamie's muffled voice. He came out from behind his Raynos on which he had been working. He lifted his head and stared mouth wide open.  
  
"Kally?" he asked hopefully. A figure slammed straight into him knocking him off his feet.  
  
"Jamie!" she crowed happily. "I've missed you so much! So had Rasaal."  
  
He grabbed her into a hug, tears sliding his face.  
  
"Now, now. No crying!" Kally said.  
  
"I'm crying 'cos I'm so happy." Jamie said his voice muffled as he pressed his face into her shoulder. She smiled and buried her face in his shoulder. They sat in a tangled mess cuddling.  
  
"What's happening?" Brad said eyeing the two.  
  
"Oh, Nothing much." Leon said with a big smile.  
  
Leena bounded over. "That can't be. is it?" Leena said questioningly.  
  
"Sure is." Leon said.  
  
"Oh, oh. Here comes big trouble." Leena said with sigh.  
  
********************************************************************* And so ends the 2nd chapter of A Gryphon's Courage. Please Review. I'd like to know what you think. Sorry it's so small. 


	3. Back to Normal

Disclaimer: I own none of the Zoids characters/creation 'cept for Kally and Rasaal.  
  
********************************************************************* Back to Normal? *********************************************************************  
  
Everything was back to normal at the base. Leena was chasing Bit around for steeling her cookies, Brad was watching TV, Doc was playing with his model zoids and Jamie was.?  
  
"Bit, Leena do you know where Jamie is?" Doc asked as he entered the living room.  
  
Leena paused momentarily in her pursuit of Bit. "Now that you come to think of it. No. I haven't seen him anywhere since yesterday." She said with a frown of consternation.  
  
Bit moved quietly as far away from Leena as he could, replied, "He was in his room last time I saw him.  
  
"Na. He's working on the Raynos. I think he's hoping that the girl will come today. What's her name?" Brad asked.  
  
"Kalira." Leena said in amusement.  
  
*_*  
  
Jamie finished working on the Raynos' wing. He gave it a friendly pat, and then slipped down and moved under her to place his tools in the tool box.  
  
Leon, Kalira and Naomi walked into the hangar. "Jamie?" Kalira called her face wreathed in a grin.  
  
"Kally?" Jamie said shyly peeping around the Raynos' leg. He watched as she approached the Raynos.she had changed so much from the last time he had seen her 6 years ago. He was 19 now and she was 18. She still seemed as bouncy and mischievous but simultaneously more grown up - somehow.  
  
Kally's eye sparkled. It had been a long time since she had seen Jamie. He certainly looked more grown up from the last time she had seen him. But somehow he was different - more withdrawn perhaps? Maybe he was shyer. As if that were possible. He had been one of the most rowdy people she had known.  
  
She pulled him into a hug, and gave him a kiss on each cheek. "I a missed a you a so a much!" she said teasingly imitating their old teacher Mr Galiano.  
  
Jamie laughed eyes watering with mirth. "You always could imitate people really well. I see you still have kept the habit." He said placing her hand in the crook of his elbow leading her away from the hangar.  
  
"It's been very useful to me." Kally said seriously. "Uncle Oscar's coming round near lunch time with Rasaal. Rasaal has been dieing to meet you. He has wanted to meet his big brother so much. Every year since he'd learnt to talk he'd say to me 'can we go see dada and ja-mie?'  
  
"Really?" Jamie said.  
  
"Yeh really." Kally said brushing her braids out of her face impatiently. "We have got a lot to catch up on."  
  
"Yeh. Well that's why we are going to my secret haven."  
  
"You have a secret haven. Why?"  
  
"So I can get away from the hustle and bustle without being away from the base if the others need me. Everybody needs their time alone you know." He admonished her lightly. "After all. You were the one who recommended I do that if I remember correctly."  
  
"Oh. How touching. You actually remembered something I told you. That's a first." She said teasingly.  
  
He rolled his eyes at her. He looked around furtively. Bit had a way of showing up when you least expected it. Quickly he pulled a rug up off the wall with one hand while opening a small door with another. He motioned Kally through with his free hand. She entered the dark corridor cautiously, she heard Jamie shut the door. Gently he pushed her down the hall into the small room at the end.  
  
"Wow." She gasped taking in the room's features. The walls had been painted - each had it's own themes, except for one. The colours clashed horribly but the murals themselves were fascinating. The one unpainted wall in the room was covered with a huge bookshelf - roof to floor. The bookshelf was stuffed full of books - ancient books, new books, big books, tiny books. Against one of the other walls was a mini stereo system, a desk which held two computers, a laptop and a stack of cds. Two overstuffed chairs sat in the room. They had been covered with strange fabrics. A multitude of different rugs littered the floor, overlapping one another. There even lay a small cot in the corner under the small window. Centrestage was a large easel. Littering the floor were brushes, charcoal sticks, paint, pencils. Beside the easel stacked neatly were canvases.  
  
"This is your secret haven?" Kally asked in wonder.  
  
"Sure is." Jamie said anxiously unsure whether or not she liked it.  
  
"Your so lucky! Did you decorate it yourself?" she asked her head tilted to the side peering at him.  
  
"Yes." He said shyly. "You like it?"  
  
"Totally."  
  
Kally tackled him. "Let's get down to business. You have some explaining to do mister." She said with mock ferociousness.  
  
He laughed and complied with her demand.  
  
*_*  
  
"Where is Jamie?" Dr Toros asked crossly. He'd been looking for him all over the base. Jamie wasn't to be found anywhere.  
  
"With Kalira? I saw them walking off together." Naomi said with a shrug of her shoulders.  
  
Naomi, Brad and Dr Toros trooped into the kitchen. "What's for lunch?" Brad asked Leena.  
  
"Dunno. Jamie hasn't made anything." Leena grumbled  
  
"Hey Doc!" a voice hailed him. They all turned to see Oscar Hermenos walk in. Clutching his hand was a 7 to 8 year old boy. He looked like a minature version of Jamie except he had brilliant emerald green eyes.  
  
Oscar smiled at the interested looks thrown at his youngest son. "Is this young Rasaal?" Dr Toros asked Rasaal. He shyly nodded looking to see where the voice had come from.  
  
"I remember you when you where just an infant in your mother arms." Dr Toros said smiling down at the little boy.  
  
"Mama? Mummy?" Rasaal said looking enquiringly at his father.  
  
"Your Mama." Oscar said firmly to his son.  
  
Doc gave Oscar a questioning look. Oscar opened his mouth to explain.  
  
"Well the Raynos is good flying zoid but the." everybody could hear Kally arguing with Jamie.  
  
"Mummy!" Rasaal shrieked, desperately trying to find his beloved 'mothers' voice.  
  
Doc gave Oscar a hard look. Rasaal pulled free and pelted off in the direction of her voice.  
  
"Rasaal look out!" his father hollered. But it was too late, Rasaal ran straight into the table and got knocked flat on his back, his mouth bled. He started to cry.  
  
"Oh Rasaal." Kally said in exasperation gently pulling him into his arms.  
  
"He ran straight into that as if he couldn't even see it." Bit said in a disbelieving voice. "Not even I would do such a thing."  
  
"Maybe if he could see he wouldn't run into things such as the table." Kally said angrily.  
  
"He can't see?" Doc said turning to Oscar. Oscar nodded an affirmative to Doc.  
  
"He's blind." Oscar said heavily staring sadly at his youngest son. Jamie stared in shock.  
  
********************************************************************* And so ends the 3rd chapter of A Gryphon's Courage. Please Review. I'd like to know what you think. Sorry it's short. I have soo much to do and so little time to do it in. 


	4. Blind Faith

Disclaimer: I own none of the Zoids characters/creation 'cept for Kally and Rasaal.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Blind Faith  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"He's blind?" Jamie said faintly.  
  
"Yes Jamie, he's blind." Oscar said looking sadly at his son. They turned and watch as Kalira calmed down the fraught boy. She picked him up and wandered into the kitchen.  
  
"Where are the paper towels Leena?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know. Bit?" Leena asked.  
  
"Brad?" Bit turned.  
  
"Jamie?" Brad asked in turn.  
  
"In the third draw from the top." Jamie said still in a daze.  
  
Kalira leaned down and pulled open the draw immediately finding the towels. She pulled them out and took of a couple. She placed Rasaal on the sink, wetting the towels. Gently she placed them on his bleeding lips. He gazed around.  
  
"Hey. Stop that." Kalira said with a laugh. Rasaal giggled as she tickled him under his chin. Jamie stared in surprise. He'd never seen her act this way. She'd never coped well with small children before. Kalira lifted the soaked towels off the lip, checking to see if she had stemmed the flow.  
  
"You're a duffer, aren't you?" she said fondly to the small boy. Rasaal laughed happily. Kalira smiled down at him. Rasaal's hands touched her face gently exploring it. He suddenly launched himself into her arms.  
  
"Hey! None of that my lad." Kalira said sternly. He ignored the reprimand and snuggled into her embrace. She sighed patiently. "Hungry?"  
  
Rasaal didn't answer. He was sound asleep. Kalira rolled her eyes. Oscar smiled at his niece; he loved to watch her look after his little son. She always knew just what to do. She had certainly grown up from the spoilt brat she had once been, he thought to himself.  
  
Jamie watched her curiously; a shadow seemed to hang over her. She caught Jamie looking at her; she gave him a sweet smile. The other's watched the exchange in bemusement.  
  
*_*  
  
"Rasaal. I have to go somewhere. I'm going to leave you with your big brother Jamie. O.K?" Kalira said cuddling the little boy. He smiled at her.  
  
"O.K. Play wit Ja-mie?" Rasaal said hopefully.  
  
"Why don't you ask Jamie? He's right behind you." Kalira said gently twisting him in the direction of his big brother.  
  
"Play wit me Jam-mie?" Rasaal said shyly.  
  
"Sure thing Rasaal." Jamie said with a smile. Gently he held his hand. He lightly touched Rasaals cheek. Rasaal started at the touch. He touched Jamie's hand curiously. Rasaal moved towards Jamie, Kalira encouraged him. Rasaal fell into Jamie's arms. Jamie smiled down at him. Rasaal placed his hands gently on Jamie's face. He let his fingers roam over Jamie's face. Jamie looked apprehensively at Kalira.  
  
"He's getting to know you." Kalira said shrugging.  
  
"I got to go now Rasaal. I want you to be good for Jamie. OK?" Kalira said. She kissed Rasaal on the forehead. She gave Jamie a kiss on the cheek. "Have any trouble just ask Uncle or the Doc. OK. Have fun you two."  
  
Kalira left waving her goodbye to Jamie. Jamie wondered where she had gone.  
  
*_*  
  
Jamie played game after game with him - colouring in, toy wars, singing, ball... Rasaal was soon exhausted. Jamie was out of ideas of how to amuse him.  
  
"Want to see my Zoid?" Jamie said wincing at his words.  
  
"K." Rasaal said trustingly. He held out his hand for Jamie to take. Jamie looked at him in surprise and with a smile enclosed it in his own. He led Rasaal to the hangar.  
  
"This is my Zoid. She's a Raynos." Jamie said proudly.  
  
"What's a Raynos? " Rasaal asked inquisitively.  
  
"Kind of like a big bird. Except it's metal." Jamie said.  
  
"What's a bird?" Rasaal said.  
  
"It.it.It's kind of hard to explain Rasaal." Jamie looked at him shock. He was lost for words. He decided to enlist the help of Doctor Toros. He went in search of him, Rasaal following merrily behind him.  
  
*_*  
  
Jamie knocked at the door of Dr Toros' office. A muffled enter came through the door. Jamie entered Dr Toros' spacious study.  
  
"Doc? Can I have your help for a minute please?" Jamie asked pleadingly.  
  
"Sure Jamie. What's wrong?" Doctor Toros replied.  
  
"I took Rasaal to see the Raynos, he didn't know what one was. I tried to explain it to him that it was a big bird, but he doesn't know what a bird is. I don't know how to explain it to him what a bird or the Raynos is." Jamie said shyly. "Can you help?"  
  
"I'll try." Doctor Torors said doubtfully.  
  
"Why don't you let him play with the model of your Raynos Dad?" Leon said turning in the comfortable swivel chair to face them.  
  
"Good idea Leon." Dr Toros said.  
  
"Where'd I put it though?" Dr Toros muttered to himself. Dr Toros rummaged through the collection of model zoids that littered the big desk.  
  
"Here it is." Dr Toros said pulling it from the bottom of the pile. "Look after it Jamie, it's one of my favourites."  
  
"Thanks Doc, Thanks Leon." Jamie said giving them a polite bow. Quickly he left the study and went back to rescue Rasaal from Leena's clutches.  
  
*_*  
  
"Rasaal? Jamie?" Kalira called a frown marring her usually happy face. She had just returned from her excursion into the city. She'd been unable to find the pair in the hangar, the kitchen, or the living room.  
  
"Where are they?" she said to herself cursing softly looking into one of the spare rooms.  
  
"In Jamie's room." A voice said softly in her ear. She whirled on her assailant; he pushed her into the room and closed the door. He caught her up in his arms. Her eye widened in surprise upon recognising the man who held her in his strong arms.  
  
"Let me go. I need to get Rasaal." She snapped angrily.  
  
"Not yet." He said pulling her close. He reached down and drawing her into a long and passionate kiss.  
  
*_*  
  
"Where on Zi is Kally?" Jamie thought to himself. In his arms he held his sleeping brother. He smiled remembering the fun they had had today. His eyes slowly closed. Jamie fell into a deep sleep, he remembered.  
  
********************************************************************* And so ends the fourth chapter of A Gryphon's Courage. What do you think? 


	5. Remembrance

Disclaimer: I own none of the Zoids characters/creation 'cept for Kally and Rasaal.  
  
Warning: This contains serious stuff such as drugs and suicide. Don't try drugs or suicide. It's really bad. Remember your decision also affects the ones you love.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Remembrance  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
_________________  
  
He was flying the Pteras again. Without warning a piercing white light appeared in front of him. He tried to swerve away from it, but the controls of the Pteras ignored his frantic efforts to move them out of danger. He cried out as they entered the brilliant light.  
  
'Cause I can't take anymore of this I want to come apart,  
  
or dig myself a little hole inside  
  
your precious heart  
  
  
  
Jamie saw himself sitting there by the water's edge; he sat beside his dream self. A figure walked up and sat beside his dream self. "Want to talk about it?" a gentle voice asked him. They both turned towards the sound. Tears slowly fell down the face of his dream self. He reached out to touch those tears but his hand passed through his face.  
  
"Oh Jamie." The kindly voice said sadly pulling him into her calming embrace. He watched as his younger self cried his broken heart out into her shoulders. He remembered this was the day that his mother had left him forever. He'd never been able to say goodbye. Tears began to fall slowly down his face, the pain of his loss broke lose once again. He watched sorrowfully as the piece of paper his younger self held crushed in his fist was taken from his grasp by a strong gust of wind. It fluttered away into the distance. But he remembered - the poem was branded on his heart - forever.  
  
  
  
To you I dedicate; to Mama from me with Love  
  
We have this time together And all of it I love You've taught me, you're my mentor My angel from above  
  
Every time I visit You tell me something new You give me real advice When I'm feeling blue  
  
You never once pretended Or thought only of yourself If you only had've told me That you'd need my help  
  
There's a lot I have to tell you And words might not convey I'd give anything to see you For just another day  
  
You are my inspiration And at loving you are the best As I read this there is beating In my heart, my love, my chest  
  
And if God comes down to touch you And I'm not there to see I never will forget you And what you mean to me  
  
I'm sorry if I haven't told you About the love I feel Or if I didn't take advice I can't believe is real  
  
With faith that you have taught me I believe we'll make it though These words might not be sufficient But Mama; 'I love you'  
  
  
  
He'd written it the day before she had died. That night while he slept she had been taken ill. His father had rushed to her side leaving Kally to take care of him and Rasaal. Leaving her to break the news. She never saw the poem he thought to himself fleetingly. When he woke he found out that he was alone, father had gone without him. Kally had born the brunt of his anger, he had hurt her badly he knew now. Later that morning his mother had died peacefully in her sleep. She had been in no pain, his father had told him, when she had died. They had put her on the strongest painkillers available - overdosing her - so she would not feel the pain.  
  
Kally had held him when he had cried out his pain. Over the days before the funeral she had cared for him, Rasaal and his father. He had been angry with her - she hadn't seemed to care. Treating life like it was normal - like nothing had happened. But now he knew that was how she had dealt with her pain, but he hadn't known then.  
  
_________________  
  
He hung his head in shame as he remembered what he had done to her. He remembered the day of the funeral.  
  
The day of the funeral had arrived. Kally had been dressing Rasaal, preparing him for the funeral. His father had already left. His dream self entered the room, rage racing through his veins. Jamie watched in horror. She looked at his dream self and then smiled, he struck her - hard. Blood slipped down her face. She looked at him tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Jamie?" she asked not believing what had just happened. Jamie reached for his dream-self's hand, to stop him. It was too late; he struck her again. She reeled hitting the wall. She cried out in fright. He struck her again and then it started - those painful words. Rasaal had long since fled the room, hiding away from his angry brother.  
  
Jamie watched helpless as his younger self abused her - desperately wishing he could take back those cruel words. Kally leaned heavily against the wall cringing at every word he uttered. Blood flowed unchecked from her nose; a bruise began to appear just under her left eye. Utterly disgusted with her his dream self struck her once more. He turned and left the room and she slowly sank to the floor. Tears mingled with the blood. He reached out to wipe away the tears, to help. He watched in frustration as once again his hand passed through her. They heard the front door slam. Kally slowly got to her feet and went to find his youngest brother, her little cousin.  
  
Jamie followed the tracks of his younger self, heading towards the gorge. He spotted him; he hurried to catch up to him. The younger Jamie peered moodily down at the huge drop. He sat there waiting - thinking to himself -waiting for the time to pass.  
  
He rose with his young self, as the funeral was soon to start. Jamie remembered as he stared at the people who had come, then anger had coursed through him. Why had they bothered to come, they hadn't visited her in hospital. The two Jamie's watched the funeral in silence - one with anger and pain in his heart, the other a deep sadness.  
  
_________________  
  
He remembered the day after the funeral. All hell had broken lose.  
  
  
  
Kally had not come to the wake, neither had Rasaal. He had waited patiently to see her - not sure why. His father had told him she had probably gone home to put Rasaal to bed. The funeral had been the last time he had seen her.  
  
Jamie watched his dream self wake up. He waited patiently as his younger self slowly prepared himself for the day. He followed himself out of his bedroom. He walked into the kitchen and watched hungrily as he prepared breakfast. Jamie the younger made breakfast for the whole family. He woke up his father and went to wake up Kally and Rasaal. Jamie followed him.  
  
"Kally?" he called gently knocking on the door. He opened door when there came no response. Kally's bed was made perfectly as usual as was her spotless room. Jamie watched sadly as his younger self smiled and went on to Rasaal's room thinking she was there. Rasaal wasn't there, neither was Kally. Jamie watched him search the whole house to no avail. She was gone. Jamie followed his father into his office. On the tidy desk lay an envelope addressed to his dad. His dad picked up the envelope and tore it open; a small letter fell out. Jamie watched as his father fell heavily against the desk; tears in his eyes. The younger Jamie entered as well.  
  
"What's wrong father? Have you seen Kally or Rasaal? I can't find them anywhere." Jamie the younger said.  
  
Jamie answered in time with his father. "Kally's gone; she's taken Rasaal with her."  
  
"But why?" Jamie the younger cried out.  
  
"Don't you worry about that. It's probably for the best Jamie." His father answered.  
  
Jamie the younger ran from the room - anger and betrayal run through his mind. The older and wiser Jamie watched on sadly.  
  
_________________  
  
Jamie watched the months roll on before he joined the Blitz team.  
  
I just need this to be all right  
  
I can't feel this another night  
  
I can't take this I come unglued  
  
I might breakdown in front of you  
  
Necessary to medicate  
  
  
  
Jamie watched himself change dramatically. After his mother's death he had had a pretty tough time. He knew he had done wrongly by taking it out on his younger cousin. She had left, he did not know why, taking his younger brother with him. Now he had no one to talk to, no one who would understand him. He bottled everything up inside of him. And that's when trouble came.  
  
Jamie watched himself go from a happy, normal boy to a bitter, withdrawn one. He got in with a bad crowd. First came the rag-tag clothes, then the knives, and then the drugs.  
  
I try to breathe  
  
Memories overtaking me  
  
I try to face them but  
  
the thought is too  
  
Much to conceive  
  
  
  
At first it had been only because it was the 'in' thing, but then he began to need it - to dull the pain in his heart. It worked at first but then in his dream states he began to remember - the pain he had been trying to escape just came back. Soon he was addicted to the drugs, he could do nothing to help it.  
  
Too much pressure  
  
If you need me I'll be here  
  
Half unconscious to escape my fear  
  
Jamie watched as the drugs dragged him down. He began to use the daggers to cut himself, just little nicks here and there. But it began to become serious, long searing gashes began to appear. His clothes hid all the scars he had made. His father walked in on him once unbeknownst to him. His father had taken in the situation and called out for help. That help had been Doctor Toros.  
  
Jamie remembered the psychological institution he had been taken to. Once there they had put him solitary confinement. His knives had been taken; his drugs had been taken too. He was gradually weaned off the drugs. The doctors had studied him with rabid fascination. His spirit broken, he had eventually submitted to the rules set forth for him. Once he had been pronounced 'normal' he had been taken back home.  
  
Before he had been able to fall back on the old habits he had just been treated for Doctor had made an offer to him and his father. His father had accepted gratefully. Now, Jamie was a member of the Blitz team - he had been for 5 years now.  
  
_________________  
  
The memory dream began to fade. He looked around - surrounding him was the bright light.  
  
"Jamie." A beautiful voice called. He knew that voice. He knew that voice well.  
  
"Mother." He cried out. He looked around for her frantically. He saw her. She was moving away from him.  
  
"Mother! Wait! Mother!" he cried out running for her. He ran but she was always a great distance in front of him. He couldn't catch her. Tears streamed down his face.  
  
_________________  
  
He sliced through the light; once again her was flying. This time he was flying his Raynos. He sighed. He come though unharmed. He remembered now.  
  
_________________  
  
"Jamie!" Leena said in exasperation. "Wake up!"  
  
Jamie moaned trying to shrug away Leena's annoying hand.  
  
"Ja-mie." Rasaal said. Jamie opened one of his eyes open a crack. He saw the serious look on his little brother's face.  
  
I only know that I can change  
  
Everything else just stays the same  
  
So now I step out of the darkness  
  
That my life became  
  
Leena totally infuriated by Jamie not waking up resorted to emptying a bucket of icy cold water over his head. Jamie awoke with a start to find he was dripping wet.  
  
"LEENA!!!" Jamie howled at the top of his lungs when he saw her holding a bucket. Rasaal started nervously at the sound of his angry older brother. Jamie saw his little brother was upset and pulled him into a reassuring hug remembering to late that he was wet.  
  
"Oh No." Jamie said with a sigh. "Do you know where Kally is Leena?"  
  
"No." Leena said suspiciously inching away from him.  
  
"Do you know where I can get a spare change of clothes for Rasaal?" he asked her hopefully.  
  
"Umm. Maybe Dad may have some." Leena said nervously.  
  
"Here." Jamie said handing Rasaal to Leena.  
  
"What are you doing?" Leena said a panicked note rang in her voice. She held Rasaal at arms length.  
  
"Getting changed." He yelled back.  
  
*_*  
  
"Have you seen Kally Doc?" Jamie asked Doc hopefully.  
  
"No Jamie. I haven't I'm sorry." Doc said quietly handing him some of Leon's old baby clothes. "I can't believe I still have some of these."  
  
********************************************************************* And so ends the fifth chapter of A Gryphon's Courage The lyrics in this story come from a band called Staind. Also my friend acid_raine and I originally did the poem for my Grandfather who died not long ago of pancreatic cancer. This story has been in a way a kind of a personal journey for me. I hope you like it. I am open for any constructive criticism you may have so please drop me a line. 


	6. Home Sweet Home

Disclaimer: I own none of the Zoids characters/creation 'cept for Kally and Rasaal.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Home Sweet Home  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Kalira struggled futilely in his grip. "Let me go." She cried hoarsely.  
  
"Calm down." He whispered. "I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
She struggled harder. He moaned struggling to keep his desire in check. He gently stroked her back, whispering endearments in her ear.  
  
"Please. No." she said half-heartedly.  
  
"It's been a long time. I missed you so much. I love you Kalira Talinov." He whispered gently to her. He pulled her earlobe into his mouth and gently began to nibble on it. She moaned in response, allowing her emotions to take control. Her hands slowly began to wander over his hard, muscular chest. He pulled her face around to meet his kiss. She shivered in response to his need.  
  
"It has been a long time. I missed you too much Toros." She growled. "I love you Leon."  
  
He smiled but groaned loudly as Kalira's hands slowly slipped below the waistline of his pants. He pushed her against the wall roughly kissing her, his need pulsing beneath her nimble fingers. He let his fingers roam over the contours of her body.  
  
*_*  
  
"Have you seen Kalira Brad? Naomi?" Jamie said anxiously.  
  
"No. I haven't seen her." Naomi said with a shake of her head.  
  
"You need to put a detection device on that girl. She's always missing." Brad said peevishly his blue eyes narrowed in annoyance.  
  
"I tend to lose them within the first 5 minutes they are put on me." Kalira said mischievously. They started turning around to see her standing behind Jamie. Leon entered the living room with Leena in tow.  
  
"What's wrong with you Leena." Bit asked looking at Leena strangely.  
  
"Er. Nothing Bit. Absolutely nothing." Leena said her eyes widened innocently. Brad snorted derisively, the others just looked at her.  
  
"What?" she growled.  
  
"Nothing." Kalira said.  
  
"What do you mean by quote 'I tend to lose them within the first 5 minutes.'?" Brad asked surprise riddling his voice. The others turned their attention back to Kalira.  
  
"Erm. Did I say that?" Kalira responded.  
  
"Yes." Naomi said smiling.  
  
Kalira sighed pulling a face. "Part of my work was not being found. Tracking devices were put on my zoids, on me, in me and on my gear. I learnt to detect them and get rid of them."  
  
"What do you mean in you?" Bit said fascinated.  
  
"I was captured and they put microchips in me. I deactivated them." Kalira said with a shrug. "Oh, Uncle Oscar's calling me. I have to go!"  
  
Kalira gave Jamie a big hug, waved to the others and left.  
  
"Jamie. Your father wants to see you." Doc said poking his head into the living room. He spied the bemused expressions on their faces.  
  
"Jamie." Doc said.  
  
"Ok. Thanks Doc." Jamie said a determined look came across his features.  
  
*_*  
  
"I want you to come home with us for a few days Jamie." Oscar Hermenos said to his son.  
  
"But why?" Jamie said.  
  
"It would be good for you, your cousin and your little brother. You need to get to know each other better, after all it's been six years since you have seen one another." Oscar said frowning at his son's insistent questions.  
  
Jamie spied the frown and nodded obediently. "Fine. I'll come home."  
  
"Go pack your things." Oscar said.  
  
*_*  
  
"Hey Jamie. What are you doing?" Bit asked bounding into his room.  
  
"I'm packing." Jamie said quietly.  
  
"Why?" Bit asked.  
  
"I have to go home for a couple of days." Jamie said utterly depressed.  
  
"Oh. We'll miss you." Bit said wishing he could cheer up Jamie.  
  
"Thanks." Jamie said picking up his suitcase taking one last look at his room.  
  
*_*  
  
Jamie walked in to his childhood home. It was still the same as it had been when he had left it six years ago. Tears blurred his vision momentarily. He got himself back under control and moved slowly to his old bedroom. Nothing had changed he thought to himself appraising his old room. He chucked his suitcase on the floor and closed the door. He went to his bed and lay there gazing at the ceiling.  
  
There was a knock on the door, in a flat voice Jamie said 'Come in'. A figure peered around the door and spied him on the bed. She shut the door and slipped on the beside him. He pulled her down into a hug. They lay there in silence cuddling drawing comfort from one another.  
  
********************************************************************* And so ends the sixth chapter of A Gryphon's Courage I hope you like it. Sorry about the last story but Word keeps losing the centring and the italicising I do. This chapter is extremely short for a reason. I need to get confirmation on some characters I wish to add for the next chapter so it may be a while before I update this story. Sorry for any delay. 


	7. Revelations

Disclaimer: I own none of the Zoids characters/creation 'cept for Kally and Rasaal.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Revelations  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Why'd you go Kally?" Jamie asked lips pressed gently against her hair.  
  
"We all needed space. I felt I needed time to myself - to discover who I was." Kalira said snuggling closer to Jamie.  
  
"It wasn't because of what I -" Jamie said.  
  
"Not at all." Kalira said firmly placing her finger lightly against his mouth.  
  
"I'm sorry Kally. I didn't mean to." Jamie said his voice cracking; he tried to sit up. She pushed him back down beside her.  
  
"I know you didn't. Don't stress about it. What's past is past. Nothing can be done about it." Kalira said tenderly. He smiled pulling her closer.  
  
"I missed you so much." tears made Jamie's voice sound husky.  
  
"Me too." Kalira said.  
  
"I don't want you to leave Kally. Not again. Please?" he pleaded wanting the reassurance.  
  
"I'll see what I can do." She said teasingly. He smiled in response drawing her closer. She stiffened not used to such close contact with Jamie. Jamie started in surprise and let her go.  
  
"It's alright. I won't hurt you Kally." Jamie said sweetly.  
  
Kally gaped. She'd heard similar words uttered by Leon.  
  
"Jamie. I have something to tell you. Actually I have a lot to tell you." Kalira amended.  
  
"What?" Jamie said with interest.  
  
"This may take a long time so get comfortable." Kalira said warningly. Jamie settled himself down beside her encouraging her to continue.  
  
"As you know Uncle Oscar took me in after mother and father were killed. You know that we are not truly cousins do you not?" Kalira asked. Jamie nodded in confirmation.  
  
"Father told me just before mother got sick." Jamie said a gentle smile lit his features.  
  
"Do you know how my parents died?" Kalira asked him. "Yes." Jamie said slowly. "Why?"  
  
"Don't worry it comes up later in my story." Kalira said. Kalira began to recount her adventures of the past years.  
  
_________________  
  
Kalira began to recount her memories before Jamie's mother had been taken ill. She remembered the first time that Leon had kissed her - she had been 11 he had been 17. She had been extremely well developed for her age and boys had begun to take an interest in her much to her discomfit. She had been furious with him and ended up belting him around the head with the butt of the knife she had held in her hand. He had been less than impressed. He had left her alone for a brief spell before continuing his attentions. He bought her flowers he had picked up, shells and rocks that he had found. She had liked it but in repayment her had demanded a kiss. She hadn't liked it at first and had refused him. He asked her out she said no. He had tried harder with his efforts; eventually she began to appreciate them. He asked her out again but she still said no. He asked a third time - that time she had said yes. He had been over the moon. She had only just begun to mature and understand what happened between a man and woman when they loved one another - his friends pressured him to go further. He tried too; she rejected him; they had broken up. They became firm friends and Leon had gone on to date girls closer to his age.  
  
When Jamie's mother had been taken ill, she had taken over the role as a mother figure for Jamie and Rasaal. She had found it hard but she hadn't wanted to burden Jamie with her problems so instead she had just stuffed it down. It had built up and she hadn't been able to do anything about it. Leon had wanted to rekindle the old flame and she had willingly complied. Leon was experienced she had known and desperate for some form of love she had reached out for what he was offering. He had been pleased. She had lost her virginity to him at the tender age of 13. She refused him soon after. He had been furious. He broke up with her leaving her an emotional wreck.  
  
Nobody had understood what she had been going through. In desperate need of somebody who would understand she had gone to Jamie's mother for comfort telling her everything that had happened. Jamie's mother had been surprised and touched at her seeking her advice. Every time she had visited Jamie's mother had taken her over for a heart to heart talk helping her to understand the changes she was going through. Kalira had been devastated when Jamie's mother had died. With no one to share her feelings with - to understand her - she stuffed her emotions down keeping up a facade of eternal happiness.  
  
Everybody had misinterpreted her. She was shunted into the background and left to deal with the heartbroken baby. He didn't understand were his Mama was. She had tried to make him understand but to no avail. When Jamie had hit her she had begun to realise that she needed to get away. He had made her see clearly it was time for her to discover herself. After the funeral she had gone home and packed hers and Rasaal's things. That night after Jamie's father had left for the wake she had gone with the wind taking Rasaal with her. They had wandered from town to town with the wind. People had been kind and taken them in for a night or two, fed and clothed them. Eventually after months of wandering they had found their way to her place of birth - New Helic City. It had grown much bigger since she had been to it those 7 years before. Day after day she had wandered further and further into the city trying desperately to find the home that she remembered so vaguely. The day they had found it had been the anniversary of her mother and father's death. Unbeknownst to her, close fellow agents had gone to the small apartment to commemorate the death of their comrades that day. They had found her lying in the doorway, in her arms lay the little boy she tended. One of her mother's closest friends had recognised her as the missing daughter - they had taken charge of her. The woman who had recognised her was known only as Sunsong. Sunsong had taken in Kalira and Rasaal. She had begun training Kalira in her mother and father's footsteps. Kalira's real name was abandoned and she became known as Shadowdancer. She had become a superb warrior - one of the elite. She was taught to masquerade herself in any disguise that she was needed in. She became one of the President's most trusted guards. She had never failed.  
  
The President's enemies -Imperial and Republican - feared her. As did the President's allies. She knew everything that was going on in both kingdoms her network of spies were far more superior to the President's and the Emperor's. She became known as the Shadowdancer. An honour that was only given to the best. Nobody had been able to match her in any shape or form. Many had attempted to take her life. None had succeeded. Only one had come close. He had come close to her in a way that no other had been able to. They had known each other thoroughly. Later he had become her rival - he had kept his honour by no revealing anything that he had known of her and she had kept the same honour code by not revealing his intimate details. His employer had given him an ultimatum - kill her or be killed himself. Many were willing to prove themselves by killing him. He had been torn but in the end had settled on killing her. He had longed to see if he could outwit her.  
  
An unknown pilot had challenged her in a zoid aerial battle. Unsuspectingly she had fallen for it hook, line and sinker. Her one area of noticeable weakness had been the love she held for her zoids. Afraid of getting people hurt she had made limited friends and those she had were held at arms length. Unable to lavish affection for fear of them being targeted she had turned it onto the zoids instead. The only human she had openly displayed fondness for had been squirreled away safely hidden from her enemies. The unknown pilot had been her former lover. They had battled and both been severely injured. She had turned tail and run trying desperately to protect herself and her beloved zoid partner. She fled straight into his trap. A unit of Black Redlars attacked her and the damaged Stormsworder had joined them. They had sent her hurtling to the ground barely conscious; her Gryphlaner a flaming mass of steel. She had ejected her pilot before hitting the ground. Skyswift was dead; her pilot was left to die.  
  
Lucky for her Sunsong had smelt a rat from the word go. Sunsong had created a unit and they had followed her discreetly. The unit had watched in horror as she had gone down in a mass of burning steel. Seeking revenge they had attacked the Redlar unit and destroyed it. Sunsong had been left to see if the Shadowdancer had indeed perished in the blaze. Sunsong found her. She was taken to the top medical professionals in the Republic. There the top Imperial medical professionals joined them in the battle to save her life. They had done well. The only scars she had of the battle was a severely injured left knee and a ruined left eye.  
  
_________________  
  
"So that's why you wear the eye patch?" Jamie asked curiously.  
  
"Yes." Kalira said soberly.  
  
"So you and Leon have gotten back together?" Jamie asked quietly searching her face desperately.  
  
"Today we had a bit of fun. But we both ended up agreeing on leaving it in the past. No we are not back together." Kalira said looking Jamie straight in the eye.  
  
His hand reached out slowly to her face; his hands slipped beneath the bands of the eye patch pulling it off - revealing the horrible scar. He inhaled sharply his eyes roaming over the scar that held the place of her eye.  
  
"Does it hurt?" he asked pulling her close to inspect the damages.  
  
"No." she said her heart jumping. Jamie looked at her ravenously.  
  
"Jamie?" his father called, there came a knock at the door.  
  
"Yes father?" Jamie replied watching as Kalira tugged the eye patch back into place.  
  
"May I come in?" came the reply.  
  
"Yes." Jamie said watching his father enter. Kally lay lengthwise down the bed her thigh brushing his.  
  
"Oh Kally. I didn't know you were here. May I please have a few moments with my son?" Oscar asked her softly.  
  
"Sure." Kally said leaping off the bed making for the door.  
  
*_*  
  
Kally walked into Rasaal's room. She smiled down serenely at the little boy she had raised mostly single-handedly. He was the living image of his mother. She knew it was hard for the boy's father to watch the infant boy grow especially when she had just died. That was why she had taken him with her.  
  
She had been surprised when the doctor had told her that he was blind. Of sorts she amended. He could only see light and dark. They believed the optic nerve had not developed and where thus worried of other disabilities that may arise because of this. He'd said it was a rare occurrence.  
  
Rasaal hadn't minded overly much. She'd have to look into getting a droid or something to watch over him when she wasn't there.  
  
"Kally." A voice said quietly. To hands gently slipped onto her shoulders and squeezed them. She looked at him smiling.  
  
"Go have a chat. Don't be up too long." He said warningly.  
  
"K." she said imitating Rasaal's speech momentarily. She kissed him on the cheek and wandered off to Jamie's room. He shook his head with a smile and gently looked upon his youngest son with a sigh. He sat in the armchair and watched his youngest child sleep thinking of his dearly departed wife.  
  
*_*  
  
She slipped onto the bed beside him. She smiled in amusement at the thoughtful Jamie.  
  
"What's up?" she asked peering at the deeply thinking Jamie. He looked up and found her inches away from his face. He flushed and hesitantly reached out and brushed his lips against hers. She gasped in surprise blushing furiously. He pulled her into a deeper kiss, his tongue seeking entrance to her mouth. She complied willingly. They broke apart; Kalira stared at Jamie wonderingly, he stared back eyes full of amazement. Never had he felt like this before he thought - a spark had passed between them. He pushed her down on to his bed kissing her passionately.  
  
********************************************************************* And here ends the seventh chapter of A Gryphon's Courage. Is it good? I know I said in the last chapter Leon and Kally were getting it on but hey times change. We'll see how it goes from here - may get a little full on in the next coupla chapters. Love to here from you. Lil' old me ^_^ 


	8. Passions

Disclaimer: I own none of the Zoids characters/creation 'cept for Kally and Rasaal.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Passions  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Once again they broke apart.  
  
"Jamie." She whispered lovingly looking him deep in the eye. "Please."  
  
He moaned longingly; hearing the need in her voice. He'd never wanted a girl so much in his life, physically or emotionally. She was everything he'd ever wanted and he found it hard to believe that she'd want him. She pulled him into passionate kiss; he let his hands slide down her body, exploring it. She shivered and began to moan with pleasure.  
  
Shyly he let his lips brush over her face; she kept her eyes closed feeling his warm breath and soft lips brushing softly against her skin causing her desire to mount. He kissed up her jaw line until he had discovered her ear. Gently he pulled her earlobe into his mouth suckling and nibbling on it barely hearing the delighted cries she made. His hands brushed against cloth - cursing softly he tried to pull off her shirt; she helped him by pulling herself up into a sitting position. He pulled it off her and then he drew back her into another kiss. His hands sought the clasp to the material that kept her breasts firmly in place. His nervous fingers fumbled with it - he couldn't get it undone he thought in frustration. Once again Kally helped him - quickly she undid the clasp he had been unable to do, she tore off her bra and cast it to the floor.  
  
His breath caught at seeing her, he caressed her smooth skin and timidly reached out for her breasts. He held them in his hands delighting in the full weight of them. Slowly and teasingly he ran his fingers lightly over her nipples; she shuddered as tingles raced down her spine. He kissed her again while his hands played with her breasts. Slowly he kissed down her throat, nibbling lightly at the little hollow until her hands pushed him down towards her breasts. Quickly he removed his shirt to her delight tossing it away from the bed. Once again he let his mouth drift slowly down her shoulders towards her breasts. He fondled one of her hard nipples - squeezing and rubbing it and then slowly began exploring the other with his tongue. He nibbled, sucked and pulled on it causing her to gasp longingly. She closed her eyes and gave herself up to the feelings of excitement Jamie was making her feel. He moved his hands lower rapidly taking off the belt that held her pants her hips. He quickly undid the zip to reveal the silken underwear beneath. He removed the clothing from her slender frame.  
  
She pushed him away. He looked at her in surprise. She reached for his pants and deftly took them off - she saw the straining bulge of his manhood pressing against his boxers. She smiled sensually and caressed if before removing the boxers to reveal his hard member. She pushed Jamie back onto the bed. She reached down and grasped his enlarged organ with her mouth. She took in as much as she could hold and slowly began to create suction. His eyes widened in surprise at the intense enjoyments she was creating deep within him as she ran her hands and mouth deftly along his hard member. She explored the tip with her tongue and then made rapid circles down his length. He began to want her with more urgency. She reached lower for the pouch at the base and took it in her mouth causing unexpected eddies of pleasure to jolt through him. She straddled his chest and reached up for his throbbing member. When she lifted up for him he saw her folds. Excitement raced through him not only because of the feelings she had caused within her but also because of the sight of her. He moved her back and reached out to taste her with his tongue. He explored her eagerly using his mouth and his hands to create those feelings of pleasure deep within her. She gave into the feelings he was creating and arched her back crying out in pleasure.  
  
"Kally." He moaned needing her. She mounted him and eased his fullness into her. He cried out her name again and again feeling her warm body receive him fully. She moaned in answer to his calls. She felt the pleasure building up inside of her as she moved up and down Jamie's length. He felt stronger urges taking him and he grasped her hips guiding her up and down. Jamie knew he could wait no longer and with a great cry he felt the quaking tremor released from his loins. Kally moaned and shuddered at the release within her. Kally quivered once before collapsing exhausted upon Jamie's chest.  
  
"Jamie." She whispered.  
  
"Kally." He replied softly eyes alight with wonder. She smiled down at him tenderly her eye reflecting her love. She moved from atop of him to his side. He smiled and pulled her into his arms. She pulled the blankets around them both and they fell into an exhausted slumber.  
  
*_*  
  
Oscar Hermenos woke with a start. He looked across at the digital clock located in Rasaal's room. It was 6:30 he realised with horror. Jamie was supposed to be at the base near 7:30. He got up stiffly from the chair he had fallen asleep in. He cast one last look as his small son asleep curled happily in the blankets, sighing gently he opened the door and headed towards Jamie's room to rouse him.  
  
He knocked on the door. "Jamie." He said quietly trying not to disturb his niece and his son. "Jamie."  
  
Hearing no movement he opened the door and lifted his face to look at his son. He flushed in anger and embarrassment at the scene before him. Tangled in the blankets and Jamie's arms lay a naked Kally. They slept on blissfully unaware of his presence. Angrily he stalked out of the room slamming it with a bang. It woke the startled couple who realised with growing discomfit what had just happened.  
  
"We are going to be in so much trouble." Kally said exhaustedly. Smiling gently Jamie pulled her into a quick kiss.  
  
"There's nothing much we can do know. At least its out in the open." Jamie pointed out helpfully.  
  
"You're right. Though I didn't want him to find out like this." Kally said with a shake of her head. "We better get up or Dad's gonna march back in here and demand we get up." Jamie said quietly.  
  
********************************************************************* And here ends the eighth chapter of A Gryphon's Courage. Please review. I need to know what you think and I want to know whether its worth continuing. 


	9. Love will get us through

Disclaimer: I own none of the Zoids characters/creation 'cept for Kally and Rasaal.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Love will get us through  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"What's wrong Oscar?" Doctor Toros asked his angry friend.  
  
"I'll tell you what's wrong. Kalira and Jamie. That's what's wrong. Jamie will be sleeping back here tonight." Oscar said barely controlling his anger.  
  
"Why Oscar?" Doctor Toros demanded.  
  
"Because I. I think we should go somewhere more private." Oscar said noting that the other Blitz team members were present.  
  
"Oh. Of course. Let's go to my office." Doctor Toros said leading the way.  
  
"Wonder what Jamie's done." Brad said in bemusement.  
  
"It wasn't just Jamie apparently." Leon said with interest a frown slowly taking control of his features.  
  
"Mmmm." Brad said in reply mulling over the possibilities.  
  
*_*  
  
"What's wrong Oscar?" Doctor asked again closing the door firmly behind them gesturing for Jamie's father to take a seat.  
  
"I found Kalira and Jamie in bed together." Oscar said angrily.  
  
"But they always used to do it before she left. What's wrong with them returning to old habits?" Doc asked confused.  
  
"That's the thing. Before, there was nothing to worry about. It was for reassurance. Now it's not." Oscar said eyes flashing.  
  
"What makes you so sure?" Doc said with a frown.  
  
"What makes me so sure? Kally was butt naked entwined in Jamie's arms." Oscar said his voice cracking slightly.  
  
"N-naked. Are you sure?" Doc said.  
  
"Quite." Oscar said firmly.  
  
"You won't be able to stop their relationship Oscar." Doc said gently.  
  
"Huh?" Oscar said dazedly. "Oscar. They are not dependent on you anymore. Kally's 18 and Jamie's 19. They need to make their own decisions. I know it's hard to believe but you have to realise this." Doc said gently.  
  
"True. But I don't want them to make the same mistake Kally's parents did. Kally's got a strong chance of getting pregnant. I don't want that to ruin her life." Oscar said sadly.  
  
"Too late Oscar. She's had a hard life already. In a way she's already a mother. To your little boy." Doctor Toros said.  
  
"You're right. It's hard to believe. But your right." Oscar said sadly.  
  
*_*  
  
"Your what?" Leon asked Kalira angrily.  
  
"I'm going out with Jamie." She said again firmly.  
  
"Your going to Jamie? After what happened yesterday?" Leon asked eyes snapping in rage.  
  
"Yes. For your information I've fallen in love with him." Kalira said firmly tossing her hair out of her eyes angrily.  
  
"After not even half a day." He said angrily.  
  
"I believe it's been a lot longer than that it's just my feelings for Jamie came to the surface yesterday." Kalira said.  
  
"So you never loved me?" Leon said his voice cracking.  
  
"No. I did love you. You were my first love. It didn't work out. We both agreed to move on. I realised me feelings for Jamie. He discovered similar feelings. We acted on them." She said flushing slightly.  
  
"Acted upon them?" Leon said half curious half angry.  
  
"Yeh." Kalira said refusing to look Leon in the eyes.  
  
"You slept with him." He said flatly. She looked at him in embarrassment and then began to become angry.  
  
"It's none of your business if I did or not. We are not going out and we haven't been for many years Leon." Kalira said angrily.  
  
"It is my business. You are." Leon said heatedly.  
  
"No. It's none of your business!" she shouted. "Stay out of relationships. You don't own me!" "Fine." He snarled angrily. He stalked out of the room slamming the door. Kalira just sank to the floor and began to cry silently.  
  
"It's alright Kally." Jamie said pulling her slowly into his arms. "We'll get through this together."  
  
He gently kissed her, and she snuggled into him weeping silently.  
  
"We'll get through. Love comes through - most of the time." Kally murmured quietly.  
  
********************************************************************* And here ends the ninth chapter of A Gryphon's Courage. Please review. 


	10. Investigations

Disclaimer: I own none of the Zoids characters/creation 'cept for Kally and Rasaal.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Investigations  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Hey Jamie. I need you to help me with a problem - with - the." Bit trailed off, as spied Kalira and Jamie resting comfortably in each other's arms sound asleep.  
  
"How sweet!" Leena exclaimed from behind him as she too saw the sleeping couple.  
  
"Have you seen Leon?" she said in a quieter tone trying not to wake the sleeping couple.  
  
"He left in a huff." Naomi said entering the living room. "All I know is that Kalira and Leon had a big row. Leon stormed out and Jamie walked in. Couldn't hear any of it. I'm gathering it was pretty loud because I think the Doc and Oscar heard it. They looked pretty shocked when I went to talk to them."  
  
"But he promised to help with the Sniper." Leena whined. "Trust him to forget."  
  
"Calm down. I'm sure he'll come back." Naomi said with a shrug. "How about we leave the two alone to sleep."  
  
"Good idea. I know how crabby Jamie can get when he hasn't had enough sleep." Bit said with a smirk.  
  
*_*  
  
"Did I just hear what I think I heard?" Doc asked an equally shocked Oscar Hermenos.  
  
"Well if you heard that Kalira and Leon used to go out then yes. And from the sounds of it they've been as far as Jamie and Kalira have." Oscar said with a frown.  
  
"I think now I understand what Sasha was trying to tell me." Oscar said sadly as he remembered his wife.  
  
"Trying to tell you? Oscar is everything all right?" Doc asked concern showing on his face for his good friend.  
  
"Sasha kept saying to me something about Kalira getting herself into situations she couldn't handle. I wasn't really listening I was too worried about Sasha at the time. I guess I should have looked into it for her." Oscar said sighing as he remembered one particular scene.  
  
  
  
"Oscar can you keep an eye on Kally for me. I know Jamie and Rasaal are fine - she takes good care of them. No. I'm worried about Kally she seems to be different somehow." Sasha said quietly to him.  
  
Impatiently he brushed away his wife's concern for the girl. "She's fine Sasha. Really - Kally's not one to hide her emotions."  
  
"Oscar. This is important to me. Did you even know she has a boyfriend?" Sasha said upset that he was brushing it off.  
  
"She has a boyfriend? She's only 13." He said seeing the warning glint in his wife's eyes.  
  
"Yes. And did you know he' 19." Sasha said watching her husband carefully.  
  
"19! Wait how'd you know?" Oscar demanded of his wife.  
  
"She's been telling me bits about has happened with him. I think they are sleeping together. I can't be sure - she won't tell me. That's why I want you to watch her." Sasha said quietly. Oscar just stared at her in confusion. She then quickly changed the subject.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry about it to much Oscar." Docs said promising himself a long talk with Leon.  
  
"I want to know what he meant by it's not even been half a day and after what's happened." Oscar said his eyes narrowing in thought.  
  
"I'll talk to Leon and then inform you of what transpired. Will that make you happy Oscar?" Doc said giving his friend a gentle smile.  
  
"What's the time Doc?" Oscar said still thinking hard.  
  
"7:45." Doc informed him.  
  
"What!? I have to go pick up Rasaal from Kero's. The lovely old lady said she'd look after him while I dropped off the pair. I'll pick her up later. Thanks for speaking to Leon for me." Oscar said everything rushing out of his mouth willy nilly.  
  
*_*  
  
"Leena have you seen your brother?" Doc said coming into the hangar where most of the Blitz team was working.  
  
"He disappeared after a row with Kal." Leena said her voice muffled by the cockpit.  
  
"If you see him can you tell him I want to talk to him please?" Doc said amiably.  
  
"Don't worry Dad you can talk to me now." Leon said walking into the hangar from outside.  
  
"Let's go to my office then." Doc said formally turning around and walking the way he had come. Leon followed him back stiff with anger.  
  
"I smell trouble." Brad said watching the backs of the retreating pair.  
  
*_*  
  
"So Leon. Would you like to explain the meaning behind what you were yelling at Kally today?" Doc said suddenly stern as he shut the door to his office with a resounding click.  
  
"No." Leon said shortly ignoring the warning gaze of his father.  
  
"Do it anyway. I am not in a mood to be toyed with Leon." Doc snapped angrily. Leon looked at his father - he hadn't seen him this angry for a long time.  
  
"So." Leon growled back trying to see how far he could push his father.  
  
"Leon Toros. Explain Yourself Immediately." The capitals to each word were pronounced clearly.  
  
Leon inwardly shrank at the barely controlled anger in his father's voice. "I was angry with Kally because she slept with Jamie. As if all the time we had spent together meant nothing to her. I can't believe she's betray me like that." He snarled at his father face contorting at rage in the memory.  
  
"But you have not been going out as she put it 'we haven't been for many years Leon'" Doc said imitating Kalira's voice.  
  
"I never knew you and Kalira had gone out before." He said dangerously.  
  
"You never cared about my girlfriends before." Leon snapped back.  
  
"Leon. From what I gather you went out with her when she was but 13. You would have been 19 at the time. Doesn't that strike you as a bit strange?" Doc rasped.  
  
"No. She acted older than I was for the both times we went out. She was certainly well developed for her age." Leon said licking his lips at the memory.  
  
"You went out twice? When was the second time?" Doc demanded.  
  
"More like the first." Leon muttered refusing to look his father in the eyes.  
  
"The first? You went out with her before she was 13?" Doc asked his voice cracking slightly.  
  
"Yeh. When she was 11." Leon said defiantly.  
  
"Leon. Do you have any idea how perverted that sounds?" Doc said looking at his son sadly as he slipped into his chair. "How far did you exactly go?"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean." He growled at his father.  
  
"Exactly what I said. Answer the question." Doc said eyes flashing dangerously. 'How could Leon have done this?'  
  
Leon squirmed under his father's angry gaze. "Far enough I see for you to think she belongs to you." He said voice deadly quiet.  
  
"My sex life had nothing to do with you father." Leon snapped embarrassed at the correct guess his father had made.  
  
"That Is Quite Enough Leon. Go to your room. I'll deal with you later." Doc rapped out. He put his head in his hands and sighed after Leon had stalked from the room. 'I can't believe it. My son slept with a 13 year old. She wouldn't have known any better. Would she? The only way to find out was to ask.'  
  
********************************************************************* This is the latest chapter of the series. Please review.  
  
BTW - I want to thank all my reviewers for their support. Till nest time. 


	11. Enquiry

Disclaimer: I own none of the Zoids characters/creation 'cept for Kally and Rasaal.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Enquiry  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Leena? Sorry to bother you but have you seen Kally?" he asked her. She looked up from her work on the Gunsniper.  
  
"I think she's with Jamie Dad. Why don't you want to talk to Kally? Is it about the row Leon and Kally had?" Leena asked curiously.  
  
"Never you mind Leena. Just some ruffled feathers I have to soothe." Doc said gently. "Do you know were Jamie and Kally would be then?"  
  
"Last time I saw them they were in the living room." Leena said with a shrug confused about her father's evasive answers.  
  
"Thanks Leena." Doc said quickly escaping from the hangar to get away from Leena's quiestions. Swiftly he walked down the hall heading for the living room.  
  
*_*  
  
"So. Are you two a couple or what?" an inquisitive Brad asked.  
  
"Yep." Kally said with a shrug. "Gotta problem with it?"  
  
"Nope. Never thought you'd get a girlfriend before Bit Jamie." Naomi said with a laugh. Jamie flushed a bright red glancing at his girlfriend. His eyes lit up and his smile softened when he looked at her. Seeing the look Kally gave him a swift kiss.  
  
"Ehem. How about doing that when you're not in our company?" Brad said rolling his eyes at the love struck pair.  
  
"Whatever." Kally said rolling her eyes back at Brad.  
  
"Kally?" Doc said peering around the door.  
  
"Yes Doc?" Kally said smiling at him.  
  
"Can I have a word in my office?" Doc said seriously.  
  
"Sure Doc." Kally said rising to follow him.  
  
"Don't be long." Naomi said making kissing noises. Before leaving Kally made a rude gesture at Naomi.  
  
*_*  
  
"Kally I'm sorry to drag you in here but I have some important things I need to talk about with you." Doc said gently. He softly closed the door and retreated behind his desk.  
  
"Sit. Please." He said gesturing to the chair behind her that Leon had recently vacated.  
  
"I know you might find this a touchy subject." Doc said uncertainly. Kally stiffened - 'great he's going to ask me about what happened between Leon and me' she thought in dismay.  
  
"I wanted to know why you went out with Leon all those years ago." Doc said hesitantly refusing to look her in the eyes.  
  
"How'd you know? Leon wanted to keep it a secret so I did. Did he tell you?" Kally said her voice rising in panic.  
  
"Calm down Kally. We found out accidentally - when you had that row with Leon not that long ago." Doc said soothingly.  
  
"We? Who else heard?" She gasped.  
  
"Umm. Your uncle." Doc said sighing. 'Great. I just had to let it slip that Oscar was here as well. She won't tell me anything now.'  
  
Kally sighed tears gathering in her eyes. 'At least I can get it off my chest.' She thought miserably.  
  
"Leon and I went out I gather you know was when I was 11. He kissed me and I got offended so I belted him. He used to bring me these presents, flatter me and make me feel like I was special. He asked me out a couple of times but I said no I wasn't ready. Third time he asked I gave up and we finally went out. He wanted to keep it a secret so I agreed. He was pressured by his friends to go further than the limitations we had agreed to. And so he tried to and I broke up with him. We became good friends and he went on to date older girls. Nothing much." Kally said refusing to look him in the eye after she had finished.  
  
"Hmmm. What about when you were thirteen?" Doc enquired.  
  
"How'd you? Never mind." Kally said sinking low in her chair.  
  
"We got back together not long after Aunt Sasha got really sick and had to stay in hospital." Kally said refusing to look the Doc in the eyes.  
  
"And?" he prompted.  
  
"We went a lot further than I really anticipated." Kally said uncomfortable.  
  
"Like? Bedding one another?" Doc asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
Kally looked at him turning away in shame and slowly nodded.  
  
"It's nothing to be ashamed of really Kally. I'm not really that surprised it happened when it did." Doc said understandingly.  
  
"What the hell do you mean by that?" Kally said glaring at him angrily. 'He knows nothing about the way I felt.' She thought irritably to herself.  
  
"Well. Now that I think about it when Sasha was in hospital - Oscar dropped you off here every morning. I remember that we paid more attention to Rasaal and Jamie because simply she was their mother. I feel ashamed to admit it now. I'm sorry. You were always left to your own devices - nobody bothered to give you a bit of love, you rarely got to see your aunt, and the list goes on. I believe that Leon was the only one who made you feel loved and you felt you had to repay him by giving what he wanted. Am I right?" Doc asked gently.  
  
"Yes." Kally said tears blurred her vision. Doc got up and hesitantly wrapped his arms around her heaving shoulders.  
  
"It's alright Kally. You can cry now." He said gently holding her as she cried her eyes out.  
  
"I miss Aunt Sasha so much." She cried hoarsely.  
  
"I know little one. We all do." He said soothingly ignoring the knock on the door.  
  
"Dad?" a voice enquired through the door. Slowly the door opened to reveal Leena and Naomi. "Dad. I'm sorry to interrupt but there's a big problem."  
  
"What?" he said anxiously cuddling the broken-hearted girl.  
  
"Leon's is trying to strangle Jamie." Leena said.  
  
"What?!?" Doc said releasing Kally. Kally looked up blearily.  
  
"What?" she asked softly.  
  
"Leon's is trying to kill your boyfriend." Naomi said. Doc growled angrily stroming after his daughter. A worried Naomi helped Kally along.  
  
*_*  
  
They entered the living room to see Bit and Brad struggling to hold back an enraged Leon. Jamie lay in a crumpled heap by the wall. Doc thundered over to his son.  
  
"Leon. What'd you do?" Kally gasped in horror. She struggled over to her boyfriend's side - her knee was impeding her movements again.  
  
"Jamie?" She said tears began to slide down her face. Slowly she reached out to touch his face. Leon stared at Jamie and Kally flabbergasted.  
  
"Jamie?" she whispered. She looked over his still form - took in the fingermarks around his neck.  
  
"Oh God." Doc gasped kneeling beside her. Quickly he felt for a pulse - there it was beating weakly.  
  
"Leena. Call for an ambulance now." Doc ordered.  
  
"Jamie?" Kally uttered again. She began to shake like a leaf.  
  
"It's alright Kally." Naomi said gently trying to sooth the terrified girl.  
  
"Jamie's dieing isn't he?" She choked out.  
  
"No Kally he's not." Doc said softly hoping.  
  
"S'all right." Naomi said soothingly looking helplessly at Leon.  
  
********************************************************************* What do you think? Here's the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews guys. ^_^ Merry Christmas. 


	12. The End Result

Disclaimer: I own none of the Zoids characters/creation 'cept for Kally and Rasaal.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
The End Result  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"What happened Doc?" Oscar asked his best friend anxiously.  
  
"Leon lost his temper." Doc said sadly. "I don't think he realised what he was doing."  
  
"Where's Kally?" Oscar asked Doc.  
  
"Leena and Naomi are trying to calm her down." Doc said slowly rising from the uncomfortable waiting room seats.  
  
"Come Rasaal." Oscar said tugging on his youngest son's hand.  
  
*_*  
  
"Where is she girls?" Doc said quietly to Naomi and Leena.  
  
"We don't know. She ran off after Bit and Brad when they went past about 15 minutes ago. We can't find her anywhere." Naomi shrugged.  
  
"Are you Doctor Toros?" a strong masculine voice asked.  
  
"Yes. That is I." Doc said.  
  
"I'm Doctor Bmak. I am Jamie's doctor." Doctor Bmak said. "I have some rather unfortunate news.  
  
"What's wrong with my son?" Oscar asked suddenly terrified.  
  
"Please. Come to my office." Doctor Bmak said gently leading them off deeper into the hospital.  
  
*_*  
  
"Why'd you do it Leon?" a heart-broken Kally asked.  
  
"I didn't mean too. I lost control. I'm so sorry Kally." Leon said wanting desperately to comfort her.  
  
"Why Leon? Why?" Kally asked again.  
  
"I was jealous of Jamie and so angry. God so angry. Jamie was talking to Bit about you - telling him how much he loved you and that he hoped to build a family with you one day. I totally lost the plot - that was what I wanted too. I'm so sorry." He whispered again.  
  
Kally looked at him shocked. Tears began to fall down her face.  
  
"Kally." Leon said softly reaching out to wipe away her tears. She flinched away from his touch.  
  
"No Leon." Kally whispered to him softly. She got up and left the room heading back to where she had left Naomi and Leena. Bit and Brad slipped into the room after him.  
  
*_*  
  
"I hoped not to see you again Mr Hermenos." Doctor Bmak said soberly.  
  
"Not as much as I hoped not to see you again. No offense meant" Oscar said eyes pleading for good news.  
  
"Please sit down Mr Hermenos." Doctor Bmak gestured to the seats. The others followed Oscar's example and settled down utterly bewildered. Doctor Bmak opened his mouth to explain what was wrong with Jamie but was interrupted by the opening of the door into his office. Kally peered round the door giving them a tight smile.  
  
"I was told to come here." She said softly shutting the door behind her. Quietly she went and sat down next to her Uncle.  
  
"Quite right Miss Talinov. It's nice to see you again. How is that leg of yours?" Doctor Bmak asked gently.  
  
"It's a bit sore." Kally said with a shrug. "How's Jamie?"  
  
"That's what I was getting to." Doctor Bmak said.  
  
"Jamie is lucky to be alive. He's currently on life-support but his condition is stabilising. There have been added complications. Jamie had a mild stroke upon arriving here. We will not know the extent of the damage until he has awakened. Unfortunately due to circumstances that happened previously - about 5 years ago - he body will be unable to cope with the drugs we wish to give him. We've tried to compensate with other drugs but they are not having the desired affect. I'm sorry." Doctor Bmak said sadly.  
  
"You mean he'll live?" Kally asked hopefully  
  
"Yes. We believe he'll live but Miss Talinov do not get your hopes up too high." Doctor Bmak said warningly.  
  
"May we see him? Please?" Kally pleaded.  
  
"I don't really - " Doctor Bmak trailed off seeing the crushed look in her eye. "Fine. You mustn't be to long."  
  
"Come along." Doctor Bmak said leaving his office.  
  
*_*  
  
It had been a long week for Kally. She'd been at the hospital day in and day out. Jamie still had not woken - she feared the worst.  
  
"Jamie?" she said hoarsely. "Comeback Jamie. I miss you so much."  
  
A hand was gently placed on her shoulder. The understanding eyes of her uncle swam into view. "Time to go home Kally. There's nothing much we can do." Oscar said gently to his distraught niece.  
  
The hand she held lightly squeezed. Kally turned back to see Jamie staring at her. "Jamie?" she asked hopefully. He looked at her - so lost and alone she thought.  
  
"Oh Jamie. I missed you so much." Kally said beginning to cry. Oscar stared at his eldest son - a tired happiness drifted across his face. Smiling he pulled Kally into a warm hug.  
  
"S'all right Kally. Hush now." He said soothingly.  
  
"Well now Mr Hermenos. It's about you joined us here in the land of the living." Doctor Bmak's voice drifted in through the door. A smile lit up his rugged face.  
  
"Now. Miss Talinov, Mr Hermenos Sr. I would ask that you go to the waiting room while we do some tests on young Jamie here." Doctor Bmak said gesturing wildly.  
  
Oscar led his young niece away from Jamie's room. "Let's tell Doc the good news huh?" he said happy that Jamie was finally awake.  
  
*_*  
  
"Now Mr Hermenos. We've run the tests on Jamie and he has responded as well as can be expected. He will need physiotherapy to help gain back the use of the muscles on the left side." Doctor Bmak began.  
  
"You mean he's paralysed?" Oscar said eyes dismayed.  
  
"Let him finish Uncle Oscar." Kally admonished lightly.  
  
"With work he will regain full use of what he has lost." Doctor Bmak said firmly shooting Kally a grateful look. "I believe Kally that you would be able to help Jamie through this really well. After all you went through similar troubles yourself."  
  
"Yeah. I was kinda hoping you'd suggest that." Kally said eyes shining with happiness. Oscar stared at her in surprise.  
  
"At the rate he's going Jamie will be under your supervision in a couple of days. I believe though that you should try and put him back into his normal routine as soon as possible." Doctor Bmak said calmly.  
  
"So he should go back to living where he was previously." Oscar began.  
  
"Any change in normal routine can affect the way he responds to the treatment. If he was happy there then yes he should but f he wasn't it might be for the best if he went into a new place." Doctor Bmak interrupted firmly.  
  
*_*  
  
"Can't believe Jamie'll be able to come home soon." Kally exclaimed happily to her uncle.  
  
"Neither can I. I don't think I've been so relieved." Jamie's dad said softly remembering sorrowfully the passing of his wife and how scared he'd been that Jamie would join her. He didn't think he'd have been able to cope with the loss of his lovely young wife and his vibrant young son. Not so soon.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
What do you think. I was a bit stuck for ideas and I tried to incorporate a bit of my knowledge of the medical world into the story just to make it a bit more interesting. I hope you like it.  
  
Love lil old me. ^_^ 


	13. Hope

Disclaimer: I own none of the Zoids characters/creation 'cept for Kally and Rasaal.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Hope  
  
********************************************************  
  
"Hey Jamie!" Bit crowed from the entrance of the hangar. Behind him the other team members had come to welcome him home. Jamie attempted to smile but came up short when the muscles on his face refused to work. Tears of frustration welled up.  
  
"None of that now Jamie." Kally said firmly from behind him. Jamie started in surprise - 'how had she known?' he thought to himself.  
  
"I know exactly how you'd be feeling because I went through exactly the same troubles that you did except to a much bigger degree sweetling." Kally said gently so the others didn't hear. They all gaped at him - never had the truly realised the extent of what had happened that fateful day.  
  
"How long will you be in that thing Jamie?" Leena asked softly.  
  
"He'll be in it for a while. Once the treatments started I can give you rough estimates." Kally said with a shrug.  
  
"What are you talking about Kally? How on Zi can you give Jamie treatment?" Oscar said sternly to his younger niece.  
  
"Oh. Well. Doctor Bmak decided to give me the honour of treating Jamie as well as being his caretaker." Kally said airly.  
  
"You can't your not qualified." The Doc said tiredly.  
  
"In a way I am. 'bout 18-19 months after I finished treatment for the injuries I had sustained in a battle I've been wandering around helping zoid pilots who had been in similar situations to me. I become their emotional counsellor, their caretaker and their treatment supervisor. I was in a way a test dummy for all the things they wished to try out. I see which one works out best for each patient. Usually I am the one that also administers the treatment." Kally said softly remembering the four different people she had worked with.  
  
"You?" Brad said snorting derisively.  
  
"Yes me." Kally said ignoring Brad's rudeness. "Get over it."  
  
"Jamie wasn't in a zoid piloting accident Kally." Oscar pointed out.  
  
"I know. But when I was learning how to apply the treatments that had been used on me I was taught on 'normal' patients." Kally said quietly. "I'm not saying that Jamie's going to be easier to deal with and I'm not saying he's going to be harder to deal with.  
  
"You're actually being serious for a change?" Brad asked unsure.  
  
"I am quite serous Brad. This is not a matter to joke round with. Now if you'll excuse me Jamie and I have some business we have to clear up." Kally said walking off.  
  
The others watched her go past in silence.  
  
"Is this really the best option Oscar?" Doc asked tiredly.  
  
"We'll have to wait and see." Oscar said looking over at his best friend.  
  
*_*  
  
"Jamie? Is this the place?" Kally asked softly stopping Jamie's wheelchair in front of his room. Jamie nodded as best as he could. Slowly she opened the door revealing his room. She gasped surprised and she wheeled him in.  
  
"Oh my God Jamie." She whispered in awe. On the wall hung framed pictures of every possible zoid. Above his bed was a poster of one of the storm- sworders in flight. "Nice room."  
  
Jamie tried to move but came up short. "You want to get onto the bed?" she asked him softly. He nodded slightly in reply. Bending down in front of the chair she put his arms around her neck and her arms around his waist. Bracing herself she lifted him out of his chair and turned him around and sat him on the bed. She held him with one arm while she lifted his legs onto the bed with the other. Slowly she lowered him back onto the bed. "You alright?" she asked gently. He nodded in reply. She lay down next to him propping herself on her arm.  
  
"After we've had a bit of a chat mister I'm going to prepare you for a massage and then a bath. K?" she said smiling mischievously. He looked at her curiously. Smiling she gently kissed him.  
  
"Now. You remember how I was telling you of the battle I had had and how I had acquired a badly damaged knee and eye? What I hadn't told you was that I had damaged my back severely. They actually had to do surgery on my back to repair the damage. I was basically confined to a wheelchair - I was paralysed. Because mine was such an unusual case they asked permission of me to actually use new techniques to see if it would improve my back. I was extremely determined to get back on my feet - I hated having to rely on other people to do things for me. And I did get back on my feet. Look at me now. I know how hard its going to be for and I want to be there every step of the way - but only if you want me to." Kally said gently searching his eyes for an answer. She smiled at the answer she saw in them.  
  
"Hmmm. I love my job." She said aloud staring at him eyes glinting with mischief. She bent down and whispered something in Jamie's ear. He went beet red and just stared at her. She grinned down at him and began to give him teasing little kisses. He stared at her reproachfully but she ignored him. He grabbed her with his right arm and pulled her into a firm kiss.  
  
*_*  
  
"I'm sorry Oscar for all that has happened." Doc began.  
  
"Enough Doc. It's not your fault that this happened so stop blaming yourself. Do you know why Leon did this?" Oscar said tiredly watching Leena play with his youngest.  
  
"The answers I pulled out of Leon and Kally were both interesting. Let's go to my office and well discuss the results. Rasaal will be fine with Leena." Doc said quietly gesturing.  
  
"Yes. Let's." Oscar said interested.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Well here's a chrissie present for you all. Hope you like it. I got some help on it by a nurse who knows this sort of thing. Please review. Oh and what do you think of my name change? I was a bit bored. Hope to here from you.  
  
Love lil old me. ^_^  
  
P.S. Merry Christmas 


	14. No Pain, No Gain

Disclaimer: I own none of the Zoids characters/creation 'cept for Kally and Rasaal.  
  
********************************************************  
  
No Pain, No Gain  
  
********************************************************  
  
"Come-on Jamie. Once more. I know it hurts but you have to." Kally said patiently. Jamie looked at her reproachfully but continued with the exercise.  
  
"That's enough for today." Kally said a few minutes later. "You don't want to tire yourself out."  
  
Jamie smiled at her. "Mean u don wan me tired out."  
  
"Yeah. Yeah." Kally said with a laugh. She watched critically as he slowly pulled himself up off the floor. It had been a couple of months since Jamie had come back home. Now he was able to walk albeit really slow. Unfortunately he needed the aid of a cane.  
  
Sensing her eyes upon him Jamie turned to look at her. He gave her a slow smile. "Know when?" he asked her hopefully.  
  
"You are responding extremely well mister too treatment. Don't think it'll be long until you get rid of that. And I think your normal speech patterns will come back soon. You've done really well in the short time we've had so far. But I warn you - you can't keep expecting changes to come overnight." Kally said warningly. Jamie looked at her patiently.  
  
"Don't look at me like that. You know as well as I do that is exactly what you have been doing." Kally said sternly. Jamie shrugged sheepishly.  
  
"What the doctor want?" Jamie said tiredly. Carefully he moved to sit on his bed next to Kally.  
  
"Some pretty stunning news." Kally said leaning into him.  
  
"Gather that. Face was funny." Jamie said smiling. Kally smiled at him lightly.  
  
"Not that funny Jamie. It's pretty serious." Kally said sighing. Jamie looked at her concerned.  
  
"Not bad news is it?" he asked worried.  
  
"No. Not really." Kally said quietly.  
  
"Well?" Jamie said curiously.  
  
"Jamie. Well I-. I'm-." Kally started off.  
  
"Pregnant?" he asked gently.  
  
"How'd you know?" she asked surprised.  
  
"You kip getin sick in the morning." He reminded her.  
  
"Don't remind me." She groaned remembering the awful sickness that had been plaguing her. If she wasn't being sick she was feeling nauseas. She'd noticed a couple of weeks ago that she had been putting on weight - so she'd increased her exercise to help trim down the fat she had been gaining. It was all to now avail - she kept putting it on. In desperation she had gone to see Doctor Bmak - he had sent her to a specialist. The specialist had given her an ultrasound and rung her back with the results - she was pregnant all right - with triplets.  
  
"Jamie. I'm pregnant but with-" Kally said trailing off.  
  
"Twins? You preg-nent wit twins?" Jamie asked excited.  
  
"Nope." She said shaking her head. He looked a bit crestfallen. "No. I'm pregnant with triplets."  
  
"Triplets? You sure?" Jamie said stunned.  
  
"Uhuh. Doctor Ula checked and then got other doctors to confirm her results. She's extremely excited. The hospital's never had an expectant mother with triplets before." Kally said remembering the excitement of the young doctor.  
  
"We're havin trip-lets!" he said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah. Now we have to tell Uncle Oscar and Doc." Kally said depressed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Don' you wan them?" Jamie asked softly.  
  
"I do. Just. I didn't want them so soon!" Kally said emphatically. "I still have to look after Rasaal and stuff. How am I gonna cope with triplets as well?"  
  
"Not alone." Jamie said. Slowly he gave her a gentle kiss. "I'm here."  
  
Kally stared at him blankly until she understood the full meaning of his words. "You'd help me? Really. But I -"  
  
He gave her another kiss. "There our kids." He said lovingly. She smiled at him eyes shining.  
  
"Yeh." She whispered tears falling down her cheeks.  
  
*_*  
  
"Doc?" Oscar said poking his head into the Doc's office.  
  
"Oscar!" the Doc cried delighted. "You're back."  
  
"Yeh. And I've got a strange letter today. It's a bill for an obstetrician." Oscar said worriedly standing in the doorway.  
  
"A bill for an obstetrician? Why'd you get one of those." Doc said confused.  
  
"It wasn't for me. I think Kally went and visited one." Oscar said.  
  
"But don't you go to an obstetrician is you're pregnant?" Doc asked Oscar still confused.  
  
"Yep. I'm paying the bill apparently for an ultrasound. There was another bigger envelope as well. But that's addressed to her." Oscar said frowning.  
  
"She's pregnant?" Doc said.  
  
"Don't know." Oscar said. He started as arms wrapped around his waist and a face pressed itself into his back.  
  
"Got big news Dad." Jamie said eyes shining happily. He half turned to see his son standing there proudly behind him. Attached to his waist was Kally - she was worried he knew. Her posture said it all.  
  
"Come in, come in. Shut the door after you Jamie." Doc said heartily.  
  
Oscar detached Kally from around his waist. Jamie took her hand and slowly led her over to one of the comfortable armchairs. Oscar sat in the one opposite and watched his son pull her gently into his lap. He had watched their relationship get stronger and stronger through the past couple of months. He had been stunned but happy for his son.  
  
"Dad. Doc. Me n Kal gonna have kids." Jamie said happily.  
  
"Really Jamie. It takes a long time to have kids." Doc said gently.  
  
"What he means is we are going to have kids." Kally said softly.  
  
"Your pregnant?" Oscar said his worst fears realised.  
  
"Yep." Kally nodded. "How'd you know?"  
  
"I got a bill from the obstetrician you went and saw." Oscar said miserably.  
  
"Sounds like you're expecting twins." The Doc said delighted for the pair.  
  
"Not twins. Trip-lets." Jamie said in his peculiar stilted speech.  
  
"Triplets!" Oscar and Doc yelped simultaneously.  
  
"Yep." Jamie and Kally nodded in confirmation.  
  
"You are having triplets? Oh God Kally. You poor girl. You have no idea how hard that is going to be." Doc said sympathetically.  
  
"I've babysat two sets of twins and Rasaal many times. Can't be too hard." Kally said with a shrug.  
  
"Babysitting and having are a different thing Kally." Oscar said. "I want you to think about what is best for you, Jamie and the children."  
  
"I'm not having an abortion!" she said tearfully.  
  
"I didn't expect you too. I was suggesting that maybe you should put them up for adoption." Oscar said gently.  
  
"No!" she said angrily. Jamie tried to calm her down.  
  
"I won't give any of them up. They are mine and Jamie's." she said angrily. She began to cry and fled from the room.  
  
"Oh. No." Jamie said with a sigh. "Got t tell the team."  
  
"That can wait. Why don't you go find her and calm her down." Doc said quietly.  
  
"Good 'dea. Bye Doc. Bye Dad." Jamie said walking slowly from the room.  
  
"Well. This is going to make life interesting. Jamie and Kally. Parents." Doc said dryly. "At least they have sensible heads on their shoulders."  
  
"This I going to make them grow up so fast. Kally will be going into Motherhood so quickly." Oscar said softly.  
  
"Motherhoods a shock for most women Oscar. She's probably more equipped then most because of her care with Rasaal." Doc pointed out softly.  
  
*******************  
  
"Leena. May I come in?" Kally said softly to the door. She didn't hear the quick scuffle of shoes or the closing of a door.  
  
"Sure Kally. Come in." Leena said putting an arm around the distraught younger girls shoulder.  
  
"What's up?" she said pulling he down next to her on the bed.  
  
"I'm-." Kally said softly. "I'm pre- preg-nant."  
  
"You're pregnant?" Leena said stunned.  
  
Yeh. With triplets." Kally said crying.  
  
"What's wrong? It thought you would have been happy!" Leena said soothingly.  
  
"I am. But. I don't know. It's so soon." She said desperately.  
  
"Does Jamie know?" Leena asked.  
  
"Told him first. He's over the moon." Kally said giving a watery smile.  
  
"He is?" Leena said surprised.  
  
'"I thought when he found out he'd drop me for sure. But he wants to stay with me and raise the kids." Kally said remembering the happy moment.  
  
"What are you upset for then? You've got a great guy. Who loves you very much." Leena pointed out.  
  
"But. Well. For some reason I keep wondering what would have happened if he didn't want them. Also I keep wondering if Leon would have taken me back." Kally said softly.  
  
"He probably would have. But don't think about it. You're with Jamie now. You love him and he loves you. That's all there is to it." Leena said happily.  
  
"You always know how to make a girl feel better Leena. Spose now I better collect Jamie and go and tell the others. I'm just worried about telling Leon." Kally said troubled.  
  
"I'll tell him for you. Might be better from me." Leena said.  
  
"You'd do that for my? Thankyou so much Leena." Kally said a smile wreathing her worried face. She gave Leena quick hug and went off to find her boyfriend. The door shut behind her. The door of the cupboard opened.  
  
"You heard?" she asked softly.  
  
"Yep. I think she still likes me." A dreamy voice said.  
  
"Don't you dare. She's happy with Jamie. Let her be." Leena said warningly.  
  
"Remember what Dad said. You're not to go near Kally or Jamie. Understand!" Leena said sharply  
  
"Don't sweat it Leena!" Leon said peeved.  
  
********************************************************  
  
What do you think of my latest creation? A good days work I think! Why don't you tell me what you think then? I know it may seem a bit out of whack but its there for a reason.  
  
Love lil old me. ^_^  
  
Btw - I'd love it if you'd check on my other fics. -_~ 


	15. New Arrival

Disclaimer: I own none of the Zoids characters/creation 'cept for Kally and Rasaal.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
New Arrival  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"So how's she doing Jamie?" Oscar asked his exhausted son. Jamie looked up at his father blearily. He pushed himself away from the wall to talk to his dad.  
  
"Long labour. She's asleep now. Doctor Ula said we should be able to take the triplets home in 3 - 4 days. They want to keep them there for a few extra days to make sure they are alright." Jamie said with a sigh.  
  
"What's wrong Jamie? Are you regretting having the triplets?" Oscar asked frowning.  
  
"No. Of course not. I'm just regretting my decision to stay with her while she gave birth." Jamie said holding his bandaged hands up to his father.  
  
"What happened?" Oscar asked flabbergasted as he inspected his son's hands.  
  
"During contractions she squeezed my hands. Doctor Bmak said he wants to look at them because he thinks there is a good possibility that I have a couple of broken bones." Jamie said wincing with pain.  
  
"She was that strong?" Oscar said amused.  
  
"Yeh. Doctor Bmak said he doesn't think she was squeezing at full strength either because he's seen what she can do when she does squeeze at full strength." Jamie replied.  
  
"All that for a little bit of pain." Oscar said shaking his head.  
  
"A LITTLE bit of pain?!? You do not know what it is like to give birth Uncle Oscar! It is one of the most painful experiences I have EVER been through and you say it is only a LITTLE bit of pain." An irate Kally exclaimed from behind them. Jamie and Oscar jumped as they spotted her in a wheelchair behind them.  
  
"Ah. Kally. So how are you feeling dear?" Oscar asked ignoring her outburst.  
  
"Like shit." She growled crossly.  
  
"Kally." Jamie admonished lightly.  
  
"What? It's true. At least I won't be carrying those three in this heat any longer." Kally said temper cooling slowly.  
  
"So. When do I get to meet the little ones?" Oscar said with amusement.  
  
"When I have to feed them. Which will be soon. So wait around till then." Kally wheeled herself back into her room and closed the door.  
  
"Was mother like this when she had Rasaal and I dad?" Jamie asked his father exasperated.  
  
"Jamie. It's probably the hormones. You've got to cut her a little slack Jamie. Kally will probably have had three times the amount of hormones running through her body due to the fact that she's had twins. The hormones make people do funny things - Kally's will be back to normal soon son. Just wait and see." Oscar said quietly watching his son's face.  
  
"I'm just worried about her. With me almost back to normal hopefully I can help take the load off her shoulders." Jamie said softly.  
  
"Yes. She's carried a big burden with you being out of commission when's she really needed your help. Thank God for your friends I'll say," Oscar said with a smile.  
  
"I'm really grateful for them helping us. I'm gonna have to make it up to them soon." Jamie said smiling also. "I can't wait to introduce them to our bundles of joy. You too. They are absolutely beautiful."  
  
"So they are girls?" Oscar asked interested.  
  
"I'm not saying if they are girl's or if they are boy's. You'll just have to wait and see." Jamie said loving the resigned look flash across his father's face. "Do you know when the other's are arriving?"  
  
"Doc said he'd come with the team around about 5." Oscar replied moving towards the comfortable looking seats.  
  
"Hmmm. Around about 1 hour and 45 minutes then." Jamie said peering at his watching as he sat next to his father.  
  
"Mmmm." Oscar replied. Both sat in comfortable silence.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Kally. What's wrong?" Jamie asked concerned for his pregnant girlfriend. She started as she heard his voice and tried to hide her tears.  
  
"N-n-nothing Jamie. Nothing's wrong." Kally said turning a smiling face towards him. He noticed the tear stained face.  
  
"Kally. You've been crying. What is wrong?" Jamie asked gently.  
  
"Nothing Jamie." Kally replied quietly.  
  
"Kally. Something is wrong or otherwise you wouldn't be hiding in here crying. Please tell me. I don't like to see you unhappy. It's not good for you or the babies." Jamie said tenderly. Slowly he moved towards her and pulled her into a warm hug. She relaxed into his embrace.  
  
"God Jamie. I feel like shit. My backaches, my breasts ache, my feet hurt like hell. I get headaches constantly. I need to go to the toilet about every 5 minutes or so. I feel enormous. When people see me they give me these patronising or disgusted looks. Then when I walk past them they talk about me behind their back. I feel so stupid." Kally said unhappily.  
  
"Don't Kally. Are you really surprised you feel that way? Doctor Ula said that would happen as the trio begin to get bigger. But the emotional problems? There is no need to worry. I think you look beautiful - you've got a certain glow about you - when you're happy - that nothing can rival." Jamie said lovingly.  
  
"Really?" Kally asked.  
  
"Really." Jamie said kissing her lightly.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Jamie remembered that scene clearly - she'd only been 6 months pregnant then. That had only been only the beginning of the emotional and health problems that were to come.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"If have to ride in that?!?" Kally exclaimed loudly.  
  
"Yes Miss Kalira. You must. It is what is best for you and the triplets. Your leg is inhibiting your movements. Doctor Bmak agrees with me that it is for the best - and he also told me to tell you that if you do not you will most probably ruin your leg for life." Young Doctor Ula said cheerily.  
  
'She certainly knows how to handle Kally.' Jamie thought to himself as he watched the impassive face of his heavily pregnant girlfriend.  
  
"Meaning?" Kally asked eyes narrowed in thought.  
  
"You may never be able to walk on it again - you will either have a cane in the best case scenario and in the worst you will have to use a wheelchair for life." Doctor Ula said firmly, her soft brown eyes bored into Kally's.  
  
"So what your basically telling me is I will be an invalid for 1 to 1 and ½ months if I use the wheelchair now and if I don't use it I will be an invalid after my pregnancy for the rest my life. Is this correct." Kally asked glaring at the blonde doctor.  
  
"Yes. That is correct Miss Kalira. I'm sorry. I have three other doctors who recommend that you do this. Doctor Bmak made sure to ask their advice after he took the x-rays. All are experts that I think you know. Doctor Gallagar, Doctor Maelgwaryn and Doctor Purran?" Doctor Ula asked amused.  
  
"Mmmm." An irate Kally thought.  
  
"So. Are you going to do this Kally?" Jamie asked with trepidation.  
  
"Mmmm. May as well. I'm not doing it for you I'm doing it for the trio and Jamie. Understand." Kally demanded.  
  
"Yes Miss Kalira." Doctor Ula gave Jamie a wink as Kally turned around.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Jamie. Mr Hermernos. You wanted to see the triplets." Doctor Ula said with amusement.  
  
Both jumped at the sound of her voice and looked at her confused.  
  
"The triplets?" Doctor Ula reminded them.  
  
"Oh. Right." Oscar said leaping off his seat and rushing into Kally's room Jamie hot on his heels.  
  
Kally had just finished feeding them. In her arms she cuddled one of the rugged children. Jamie picked up another one. Oscar looked into the last crib and a small red face looked up at him. He picked up the infant and cuddled the baby close.  
  
"Your holding Nallan, Jamie's holding Markalan, and I'm holing Damalas." Kally said eyes shining happily.  
  
"Kally. You look so much happier. I'm glad to know that you feel better." Oscar said softly looking at the glowing girl. "You look positively radiant."  
  
********************************************************************* Here's the latest. It's coming together. Albeit slowly. So drop me a line and tell me what you think.  
  
Love lil old me ^_^ 


End file.
